Magic Training Wiki
Magic Training Spells -PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL SPELLS NOW REQUIRE YOU TO SAY THEM, CLICK, AND SAY THEM AGAIN TO REPEAT THE SPELL- Aboleo - Destroys shields Accio - Uneffective spell that can be used in clash.It doesn't give any damage so it won't hurt the clashers. It can also be used to get objects by casting the spell at a object. Alarte Ascendare - Launches target high into the air Apparate (Appa) - Teleports you to where you click. Ascendio - Launches the caster up. Avada Kedavra - Instant Kill spell, the Killing Curse (Deals infinite damage) Baubillious - Damage spell with almost no casting cool down. Bombarda - Explosive spell (Deals 50 damage, suggested to use Confringo for better effect) Calvorio - Removes targeted players accessories. Carpe Retractum - Causes target to retract in your direction. Confringo - Fire spell that has small blast radius (Deals 55 damage) Confundo - Causes target to move in random directions for 5 seconds Crucio - Tortures your target Defodio - Explosive spell that has small blast radius (Firstly deals 50 damage, then target quickly bleeds to death) Deletrius - Deletes target (Deals infinite damage). Depulso - Repulsion spell that flings target. (Not affected by a shield). Diffindo - Cutting spell, does little damage but can release somebody from incarcerous and ebublio. Diminuendo - Shrinks target for 10 seconds. Duro - Turns target to stone for 8 seconds. Ebublio - Traps targeted player in a bubble. Engorgio Skullus - Enlarges targeted player head. Episkey - Partially heals target. Everte statum - Trips target. Expelliarmus - Disarms the target (If the target isn't holding wand, the target is flung). Expulso - Damage spell (Deals 30 damage). Finite Incantatem - Releases someone from all spells. Flare - Damage spell with almost no casting cool down (Deals 5 damage). Flipendo - Repulsion spell that flings the target. Geminio - Clones yourself at targeted area, also the targeted player. Glacius - Freezes the target for 8 seconds (Deals 5 damage). Incarcerous - Binds the target in ropes. Incendio - Fire spell (Deals 45 damage). Incendio Maximum - Fire spell and freezes target. Infernum - Makes a huge fire arch that kills all upon contact (Elder Wand only) Impedimenta - Stuns the target for 8 seconds. Levicorpus - Levitates the target upside down for 12 seconds. Liberacorpus - Removes ongoing Levicorpus spell from the target. Locomotor Wibbly - Trips target (Target can get up anytime). Lumos - Creates light from your wand. Melofors - Puts a Pumpkin on the target's head. Morsmordre - Puts the dark mark in the sky if you are in MODE (Ministry of Death Eaters) roblox group. Nox - Turn off the light created with lumos. Obliviate - Erases target memories (target will be unable to cast spells or fly with auror flight temporarily). Obscuro - Blinds target for 16 seconds (the target can still see name tags). Petrificus Totalus - Petrifies the target, making them unable to move temporarily. Protego - Create a shield around the place you casted it. Protego Totalum - Create even bigger shield around the place you casted it. Protego Diabolica - A fire forcefield that kills all players that walk into it not on their friend list, if they cast it and they are in MODE other MODE may enter (Elder Wand Only) Pruina tempestatis - Creates a blizzard ring , similar to infernum, that freezes targets that attempt to step through it , If target stays frozen and is still in the ring target will take damage overtime and die. Q (not typed) - Shields from spells coming from in front of you. (Will not protect your back) Reducto - Explosive spell with small blast radius (Deals 15 damage). Relashio - Forces the target to drop the item that they are holding and can be used to undo Incarcerous. Rennervate - Basically makes the target stand up. Can be useful to put up someone hit by Sectumsempra and Defodio. Rictusempra - Flings target slightly into the air. Sectumsempra - Slow damage over time (Deals up to 100 damage, by making victim bleed). Silencio - Prevents the target from sending chat messages for 15 seconds. Stupefy - Stuns the target for 2 seconds (Deals 5 damage). Tarantallegra - Makes the target dance for 5 seconds. Tonitro - Flings the target (Deals 45 damage). Verdimillious - Damage spell with almost no casting cool down (Deals 5 damage, same as flare but green). Vulnera Sanentur - Full Heal (slower healing time than Episkey). Important: Each spell has a casting time of around 0.5 seconds, the direction can be averted during this casting time. However, each spell has a cooldown time that varies depending on what you are using. Edits Category:Browse